Reneros
Reneros is one of the Privaron Espada in Tier's Espada. He is usually seen out causing trouble throughout the human world. Appearance Reneros has short red hair that falls to the end of his neck. His hair matches his red eyes which are distinguished by being very cat like. Reneros has 5 piercings on each ear, these act as inhibitors to his spiritual energy which is highly unstable as it is constantly in flux. He usually wears a white t-shirt with a brown jacket and blue scarf. This is to hide his appearance to spiritually aware beings as his teeth are the only remnants of his hollow mask. Personality Reneros rarely speaks, instead he is often seen glaring and using eye motions to show what he thinks. As with most Espada, Reneros is calm and seems very peaceful. He rarely displays emotion, never seeming angry or sad. He is polite, speaking formally when addressing others. Reneros throughly enjoys to torture his opponents, especially those that he thinks are weaker than he is. He tries to finish his battles as quickly as possible, though he has been known to take his time when he begins to find pleasure in humiliating his opponent. He lacks any sense of the code of honor, never being afraid of fighting using dishonest means. Reneros also has a clear hatred of humans, going as far as to say they deserve total genocide and has even developed a hobby of kidnapping several spiritually aware humans to slaughter them in many of his hunting games. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Fluctuating Spiritual Energy: Reneros's spiritual energy is constantly changing. His spiritually energy can be relatively low one moment while the next it could be as high as the Tercera espada. This mostly has to do with emotions, as he doesn't show much it doesn't get from a low level often. Cero: Reneros can fire a dark red colored cero from his mouth. He doesn't like to do this as he dislikes the 'taste'. Hierro: He has a strong hierro as he is capable of blocking weak attacks from an unreleased zanpakuto as well as physical blows. Zanpakuto Oxidado Pantano '(lit. Spanish for ''Rusted Swamp). It takes the form of a silver nodachi with 8 holes along the blade with ribbon adornments. '''Resurrección: The release command is Paraíso '(lit. Spanish for ''Paradise). When released Reneros's hair lengthens, his teeth become shark like and he now wears a pain of glasses. His sword becomes a chainsaw-like sword capable of cutting through most defenses. ''Resurrección Special Ability''''': His zanpakuto grants him the ability to create and control sand to varying degrees. He can also use this sand to "dry up" reishi in any given area, much like sand does to water causing a reishi based technique to shrivel and vanish into the air. He creates a shield of sand capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, and can be hardened to a point where it's stronger than steel. Reneros can cover himself in a compacted layer of sand, providing an additional level of defense. Keeping this armor however, drains a lot of his spiritual energy. He creates a dust cloud abouve the opponent before causing the sand to harden and rain down upon the opponent ripping them to shreds. Reneros creates a sinkhole below the opponent trapping them within a whirlpool of sand that he can then compress around the foe, locking them in a prison or killing them outright. Category:Privaron Espada Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Villians